


Would You Stay Up With Me?

by IsabellaJack



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: “You guys are open?” The voice of a man asks. There’s a sort of bewilderment in his tone.Bucky turns around with a smile and is about to answer when he pauses for a split second. Just a second to realize that Captain America himself has just walked into his coffee shop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterthefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthefall/gifts).



> I've never written Modern Bucky / Cap Steve, so I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> And this is a humble gift to the amazing and lovely afterthefall.
> 
> And here's a photoset I created:

 

 

 

 

 

 

He always stays up late and consequently, the coffee shop stays open. At least until around three in the morning.

Bucky Barnes is an insomniac and guesses that there are probably people out there like him and might need coffee or a slice of cake or some soothing tea. The list goes on and Bucky is glad to help.

He wipes the counter as he cleans his own coffee shop. It’s been in his family for years and now it’s all he has left of them. He loves it and enjoys serving the coffee he makes personally which is the best coffee in town. At least that’s what he thinks so sue him.

He ties his hair back into a bun, huffing at the strands escaping, and goes to clean the tables around.

Everyone’s left. The twin youngsters working for him have left two hours ago with their tired smiles and waves. And even one of them stopped at the door and said, “Why not try sleeping early tonight, Bucky?”

Bucky has smiled and waved him off. “There’s no use, Pietro. You go on. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

And now he looks at the clock and it’s one in the morning. All the places around him have closed a while ago but not his. He only closes at around three and opens up around six thirty. That’s how much he sleeps. Somehow it’s enough for him especially since he lives upstairs.

He’s tapping his foot and almost dances his way between the few tables to Paul Simon’s ‘50 Ways to Leave Your Lover’. He’s listened to all of that guy’s music ever since he was little simply because his parent loved his music.

His back is to the entrance when the bell above the door rings indicating someone’s here.

“Be right with you,” he says over his shoulder as he puts the chairs back and carries the two abandoned mugs away.

“You guys are open?” The voice of a man asks. There’s a sort of bewilderment in his tone.

Bucky turns around with a smile and is about to answer when he pauses for a split second. Just a second to realize that Captain America himself has just walked into his coffee shop. Bucky struggles to maintain the polite smile on his face and luckily he succeeds. He doesn’t falter because he wants to seem cool about it but he also doesn’t want to make the guy feel self-conscious.

Captain America is already treated as a celebrity and with the way he’s dressed right now, he sure as hell doesn’t want to be recognized. A blue cap added to his ensemble of khakis and a light blue shirt is no way a proper disguise. Bucky wishes he could tell him that it’s not working but he wouldn’t dare.

He finally finds his voice. “Yup. We’re open. Until around three. Have a seat. Be right with you.”

Bucky walks to his place behind the counter and tries to compose himself. His heart is beating a mile a second and he can feel his hands shaking.

Captain America is in his coffee shop. He’s there. Right there. In the flesh. Not behind a TV screen nor a computer screen. Not in the images he’s saved on his phone a long time ago. Not in the books he’s studied. And not in the scraps of newspaper articles that he’s saved and the posters over his bed when he was in high school.

He’s right across from him.

Captain America.

Steve Rogers.

His teenage crush.

“Jesus,” he mutters under his breath.

He cleans his hands and dries them before heading there.

Usually, customers come up and order. But he doesn’t have the heart to tell Captain America that he should do that. He’s going to be his waiter tonight. It’s the least he could do for the guy.

“Okay. We have coffee, tea. The menu is up there, if you’d like something else...”

“I’d rather have something soothing. Something to help me sleep, perhaps?” he smiles up at Bucky.

And Bucky’s heart falls.

There are dark circles around his eyes up close and he looks extremely tired.

“You know what?” Bucky says. “Give me a second. I’ll see what I can do.”

He goes all the way to the back and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds the cookies he baked earlier this morning. He takes the last five and pours cold milk.

He walks all the way to him and puts it gently on the table.

“Here you go. That should do it.”

_I guess and I hope so._

Bucky watches as the guy chuckles.

“Cookies?”

“Yup.” Bucky puts the towel he's been using on his shoulder. “Made them myself. But don’t go telling anyone about them because I only bake them from time to time.”

“Okay. I won’t,” Captain America says, smiling up at him. “Thanks.”

Bucky smiles back, widely, before he catches himself. The last thing he wants is to fawn all over the guy. So, he nods and goes back to cleaning up. He has one other table left to clean. Once he’s done, he goes back behind the counter and sits there near the register.

He goes about his usual routine. He opens his laptop and downloads the lecture for the day. He gets his notebook out and waits. His eyes travel to the guy. Captain America himself is sitting there eating _his_ cookies.

Captain America now has a notebook out in front of him. He seems to be sketching. Bucky quickly goes back to his laptop lest the guy finds out he’s been staring. Again, Bucky doesn’t want to make him feel self-conscious and so far it’s working.

He plugs his earphones into the laptop but only uses one earbud to listen in case he’s called or something. He then starts listening to the lecture and taking notes.

Only when he’s listening to the discussion after the lecture that he feels Captain America get up and bring his empty glass of milk and empty plate of cookies to the counter.

Bucky smiles and pulls the earbud away, clicking pause on the video.

Captain America smiles genuinely his way. “Thanks. They were delicious.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky says, standing up. He takes the glass and plate to put them away.

“How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on the house,” he says over his shoulder.

When he looks back, he’s met with an annoyed-looking Captain America.

“Come on…”

Bucky waves him off. “The cookies aren’t on the menu so I can’t charge you for them.”

“Okay. How about the milk?”

“I don’t charge after midnight.”

“Really?”

Bucky shrugs. “Yeah.”

He does but _who cares?_ It's not like Captain America will come back to his shop.

Captain America looks around. “Well, I don’t see signs saying that.”

“Duly noted. I’ll get to it.”

They have a staring contest before Bucky shrugs again and Captain America smiles and looks down, putting his wallet away.

“I honestly hope it’s not because of who I am,” he says.

Bucky leans over, elbows on the counter. “If that was the case, I’d have asked for a selfie, pal.”

Captain America chuckles.

And Bucky’s heart soars.

He made Captain America laugh.

He, James Buchanan Barnes, made Captain America laugh.

“Thank you...Uh, I didn’t get your name.”

“It’s Bucky.”

“I’m Steve.” Then he extends his hand.

Bucky feels like he’s in a dream and he’s watching himself shaking hands with _the_ Steve Rogers.

“Good night, Bucky.”

“Night, Steve.”

When he’s halfway to the door, Steve looks back and gives Bucky a nod. 

Bucky waves goodbye and watches as he disappears into the night.

He stays still for probably ten seconds before he runs both hands over his face.

"I just bid Steve Rogers goodnight," he mutters to himself before shaking his head and chuckling.

The smile doesn't leave his face throughout finishing studying his grad school course, cleaning and closing up.

Bucky Barnes doesn't believe he'll ever have a night like this ever again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

“Why are you making cookies?”

Bucky almost jumps out of his skin when Wanda sneaks up on him and asks him that in her heavy accent and low voice.

“God, don’t do that! You know that scares me.”

She smiles and drops the witchy persona, as she calls it. “Says the guy who stays open till four.”

“Three. And I’m making them because I like having some at night.”

She folds her arms over her chest. “That does not help with sleeping, you know.”

“Wanda...I’ll never be able to sleep normally. It’s a lost cause. Might as well use my time to study and try making new coffee drinks.”

She gives him a flat look before leaving the inside kitchen. 

He lets out the breath he’s been holding. He didn’t tell anyone about Captain America’s visit nor he intends to. It's special to him and wants to keep it to himself. 

He goes and hides a portion of the cookies in a place the twins don’t know about. So that when  _ he _ shows up tonight, he will have some.

“If, Bucky,” he reminds himself. “If... _ Jesus _ .”

 

 

**

 

 

Bucky waits that night. 

But Steve Rogers doesn’t show up. Bucky smiles sadly to himself and puts the cookies he’s made back in the cookie jar.

“Knew it was too good to be true.”

His eyes go back to the door one last time. 

It doesn't open. 

He runs his hand through his hair. “These things are once in a lifetime, huh?”

 

 

**

 

 

It’s a week later that Steve Rogers shows up. 

Bucky is biting the inside of his cheek as he solves the business problem presented by the teacher in their online group. He’s given them 24 hours to submit their answers. But Bucky wants to submit early and he’s halfway there, typing furiously, when someone clears their throat.

Bucky looks up startled because he didn’t hear the door open. 

His heart soars upon seeing Steve Rogers. 

Again. 

Here.

Bucky waves stupidly at him. “Oh, hey!” 

“You don’t happen to have some of those cookies, do you?” Steve asks, a bit abashedly.

He looks just like last time. Only this time, he has a black leather jacket on. He seems to have taken off his cap because it’s squished between his hands. Bucky finds himself staring too long, probably dreamily, at the man in front of him.

But then Bucky remembers what the guy said and his heart falls because he didn’t make cookies today or yesterday. 

It must’ve shown on his face because Steve says hurriedly, “Or milk. Milk is fine.”

Bucky gets up quickly almost knocking his laptop off. “There are no cookies but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Bucky, it’s okay…”

The fact that Steve Rogers remembers his name is probably more exciting and thrilling than when he heard his own name during graduation. 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Bucky says over his shoulder, hand waving off. “I have something better.”

He disappears to the kitchen inside and gets the Danish pastry he’s saved for himself, and pours a glass of milk and almost runs his way to the front. He really doesn’t want Steve to leave and he sighs in relief upon seeing the guy sitting at the same table he sat at the last time he was here.

“Here you go.” Bucky puts the small plate and glass of milk gently on the table.

Steve looks up at him, eyes warm. “What’s this?” 

“Milk and probably the best Danish pastry I’ve ever tasted.”

“Really?” And he smiles up at Bucky and for a second Bucky feels he’s been hit in the chest and the wind is knocked out of him. 

He coughs a little bit and nods. “Yea-yeah. Yeah, it is.”

Steve raises his brow. “Are they on the menu?”

“Nope,” Bucky says, smiling.

They’re really not. Wanda bought them from their favorite bakery and he’s saved his own for later, not knowing that Steve Rogers would show up.

Bucky feels glad he did save it. He feels very glad. 

“Bucky, come on.” Steve’s shoulders sag, eyes cast down. 

“What?” Bucky almost flails his arms around. “I’m serious.”

Steve doesn’t touch the pastry nor the milk. 

“Listen, I don’t want you to think that I only come here after midnight because it’s free of charge.”

Bucky can’t help but laugh out loud. “God...why would you think I’d think that?”

Steve shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. Bucky leans on the chair opposite, elbows digging on the back of the chair. 

“The last thing I’d think is that Steve Rogers is cheap.”

Steve blushes and what a sight. It distracts Bucky for a second. 

“I just don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of your hospitality,” Steve says as he rearranges the fork and knife near the glass of milk.

_ This guy. Could he be any more adorable? _

“Don’t worry. If you wanna put your mind at ease, this Danish pastry isn’t on the menu and besides... your company ain’t that bad.”

Steve smiles at him and Bucky finds himself staring at that face, smiling back. Bucky realizes in that moment that Steve Rogers almost looks ethereal. 

“Why do you keep open until these late hours?” Steve asks, his tone soft.

It’s Bucky’s turn to blush this time. Not because of the question but because he was dreamily staring at the guy and just got caught. 

_ Maybe not. I’ll just pretend I wasn’t.  
_

He clears his throat. “I’m an insomniac. I barely sleep and if I do, it’s for a couple of hours.”

He doesn’t know why he said it, the real reason. Usually, when people ask, he just tells them that it’s good for the business. 

But now, he finds himself wanting to pour his heart out to Steve. 

_ Well, it’s out there now. Can’t take it back.  _

Bucky shrugs and Steve looks as if he's understanding him completely. 

“Same here,” Steve admits softly. “It’s why I’m glad you guys are open. I can almost meditate and relax here instead of at the tower.”

Bucky’s expression softens. “You can stay here...even after we close..."

Steve tilts his head, questioning, with a smile on his face. 

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head. "Sorry...I just know how it feels when all the world is asleep and you’re the only one awake.”

“For a while...it was the opposite for me…asleep for seventy years and the whole world is awake and moving.” Then he chuckles, eyes almost glassy looking at Bucky. “Yet, here I am. Still out of place. As if I'm still sleeping, frozen.”

Bucky tries his best not to move around the table and hug the guy. 

There seems to be a lot to unpack and in that moment, he realizes that he can never imagine what the guy's been through. 

All he can do is listen and understand. And that is only if he's lucky enough to do that.  


Right now, he looks at the pastry and smiles. “I have it on good authority that this Danish cures all worries.”

Steve laughs heartily and Bucky thinks it’s a small victory. 

“Is that so?”

“Yup.”

“Okay. I’ll take your word for it.”

“I’ll be right there if you need anything.”

“Okay. Thanks, Bucky.”

“Anytime.” He finds himself really meaning it.

 

  
**

  
  
Bucky can’t go back to his extreme focus. His eyes would sneak to find Steve sketching. At one point, Steve’s cell phone rings and he turns it off, an annoyed look on his face. Bucky decided to reread his work and edit because at this point his brain wouldn't supply him with new ideas to add.

An hour later, same as last time, Steve comes up to him and smiles, elbows on the counter. “You don’t suppose I can pay you for the trouble…”

Bucky smiles, getting up. “No, Steve. If you badly wanna pay me, you can come by in the morning or afternoon…”

“I wish. I just….” And his face has a somber look on it. “The less people around me, the better.”

Bucky pauses before summoning his courage. 

“Why?” he asks softly.   


“It’s a constant reminder of what I missed and how long I’ve been under. Solitude is safer somehow. Almost normal at this point.”

Bucky’s heart breaks and then Steve looks like he realized what he’s just said and how deep the conversation got because he chuckles nervously and shoves his hands inside his pockets.

“Plus, people would want selfies and autographs and I can’t say no and before you know it there’s gonna be a commotion…”

“Steve?”

He finally looks Bucky’s way and Bucky smiles at him reassuringly. 

“It was just a joke… and even if you do happen to want to stop by during broad daylight, I’ll make sure no one bothers you.”

“Really?”

“Yup. And I’ve got a kid who works for me who’s very quick even when he walks, so I’ll appoint him to your table to ward off all the annoying people.”

“They’re not annoying…”

“I know…”

Steve’s eyes catches the laptop and he frowns. “You seemed busy minutes ago...am I keeping you from something?”

“Oh no...just homework.”

“Oh..." Steve has this confused look on his face.  


“Oh, I'm a business graduate...years ago, but I miss studying and now I’m taking online classes. Business. Again.”

Steve nods. "So...You don't like going to campus?"

“I'd love to but it’s hard, you know,” Bucky explains, hand scratching his temple. “One of my dreams is to get my masters degree but I've been rejected so many time from grad school. I mean... I don’t know why I don’t fit their criteria. I already got a BA in business and I’ve been in this family business all my life. Ever since I was a kid. Meaning, I have experience in the real world. I literally run a business. ”

“So your second best choice is online learning,” Steve says, understanding.   


“Yeah, I signed up for some free classes and some I had to pay for…”

“You seem like you’re doing alright,” Steve says, looking around before looking back at him with a tender smile. “You don’t need a diploma for it.”

"Yeah...but you know..."

And he leaves it hanging because he honestly doesn't know how to articulate better why he needs that diploma. How it's been his dream for a long time.

“I was in art school too, before..." Steve starts. 

“I know!” Bucky says quickly then flushes. “Well, uh...we learned about you in school.”

“Oh,” and then Steve looks a bit embarrassed. “Yeah, right. Sorry about that.”

“Are you kidding me? It was my favorite subject!” 

And just like that, Bucky blew his cover. He has just revealed how much of a fan he is. He can’t take it back now and he feels his face flush and he really wants to duck behind the counter at the amused yet tender look Steve is giving him. 

Bucky is trying to salvage this, whatever this thing is. 

“I mean...well, it was an easy subject-not that what you’ve been through was easy-God, I’m not saying that I know or could know what you’ve been through-”

“Bucky…” Steve says before chuckling heartily. “It’s fine. Just stop.”

“Okay.”

Steve looks at him, eyes soft and Bucky stares back because his brain froze on what to do next. How to get out of this. 

It's like a silly staring contest before Steve casts his eyes down and says, "I'll leave you to it then."

Bucky tries to find his voice but can't. So he just nods as Steve looks up at him.

"I'll see you later," Steve mutters before putting his cap on and leaving the shop.

It isn't until the door closes that Bucky puts his head between his hands.

"You had to ruin it, Bucky. You just had to. You were so good. UGH!"

Bucky seriously hopes he hasn't ruined it and that Steve Rogers would come back again.

He really, really hopes so. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

 

Bucky has been having all sorts of conflicting thoughts while putting away the newly baked cookies in his personal cookie jar.

Wanda shows up behind him and he quickly turns around, putting his hands on his hips.

“Wanda, do you think I look very mature and intelligent?”

She pauses, and shrugs. “If you’re asking that you look hot, then you do.”

“Eww. Don’t say that. I’m practically your brother.”

“Relax. I’m just answering the real question that you really want to ask.”

He waves her off and in that moment, her brother comes in. 

“Pietro.” Wanda turns to her brother and speaks to him in their mother tongue.

Bucky watches in horror. “Hey. How many times have I told you to not do that when you're talking about me?"

"I thought you didn't speak our language," Wanda replies, eyebrows raised.

Bucky gives her a flat look. "You were literally pointing at me while talking to him."

Then she giggles and he decides to forgive her because it warms his heart to see that kid laugh. 

But he does turn to her twin brother and asks, "Do I look like my age?”

“Um…” the kid shrugs. “For an old man, sure.”

Bucky narrows his eyes. “How old do you think I am?”

“Um 45...?”

Bucky gasps. “I’m 35!”

Pierre shrugs again. “Close enough.”

“Wha-" Bucky flails his arms around. "Get 'atta here before I fire you.”

Pierre winks at him and leaves to get back to the customers. Wanda comes and pats his droopy shoulders. “It’s okay. I’d say...forty?”

He playfully swats her hands away and walks back out to the front to serve his customers.

 

 

**

 

 

Bucky is nervous when it’s midnight that day. For two reasons. One, that Steve won’t show up. And two, that Steve will show up.

He wants to go back to being cool like that first night. So he psyches himself and goes to make himself a cup of green tea. 

When he hears the door open right after midnight, Bucky can't help but smile stupidly. 

_So much for playing it cool._

Steve looks as handsome as ever and this time he’s carrying what seems to be a bigger sketchbook than the one he used to bring with him. 

“Hello Bucky!”

“Hey!” Bucky stands up from his chair and leans over the counter. “How’s it going?”

“Good." Steve is beaming. "You?”

“Good.”

Steve motions that he’ll sit at his usual table. And Bucky nods his way before running to the back and heating up the cookies just to have them warm enough. He pours the milk and hurries up but once he’s out in the front, he walks casually up to Steve and presents the cookies with a flourish. 

“Ta da! They’re warm too.”

Steve’s smile could end wars and Bucky is startled for a second at how he came to such realization. How he dared to make such observation. 

“Thanks so much! I’ve been craving them all day to be honest.” Steve takes a bite and then hums in content and Bucky tries to not think about that noise at all.

_ Nope. Not going there. _

“I should tell you, Bucky...you ruined all cookies for me.”

And Bucky feels like he’d burst with joy. “Yeah?”

Steve nods before taking a sip from the glass of milk. “Earlier this morning Nat bought some and I couldn’t finish one cookie. She gave me the cold shoulder the rest of the day.”

“I could give you the recipe if you want,” Bucky says as he leans on the chair opposite Steve's.  


Steve shakes his head. “No. I want them from you.”

Bucky pauses and holds his breath because he doesn’t know what to do with _that_. 

Apparently, Steve is going through the same predicament judging by his face which is turning red by the second.

“What I meant was,” Steve waves his hand around. “The way you make them is delicious.”

Bucky almost tells him that he’ll gladly bake him cookies for the rest of his life. 

_ Oh God...get a grip. _

“Thanks,” he mutters softly. "Again, I’ll gladly give you the recipe…”

Steve smiles up at him. “I’d burn the kitchen down.”

Bucky returns the smile before shaking his head. “You fought aliens, so I find it hard to believe that cookies are gonna take you down.”

Steve chuckles at that, taking another bite. “Trust me. There’s nothing harder than baking.”

“Totally. Took me a while to get cookies just right.”

“Well, you’re wonderful.”

Bucky feels his cheeks heat up and he casts his eyes down. 

He thinks Steve is feeling the tension too because he hears him clear his throat. 

“By the way, I’m paying you this time."

Bucky looks up, then forgets his blush and folds his arms over his chest. “I thought we went over this last time.”

Steve tilts his head aside, eyes twinkling. “Not with money, no. And you’re going to accept it graciously.”

He puts his hand out and waits for Bucky.

_ Oh, ok. _

Bucky purses his lips and then shakes Steve’s hand. “Fine. But it’ll only be this time.”

“We’ll see.”

They both stare at each other before Bucky inhales deeply and moves from the table. 

“Let me know if you need anything.”

Steve nods and quickly opens his sketchbook. As Bucky walks back to his place behind the counter, he glances back and sees that Steve has already started sketching studiously. 

Bucky smiles at the scene, at the eagerness and determination displayed through the furrowed brows and the clenched jaw. 

He finds himself sighing happily at what will probably be a lovely routine.     


Shaking his head, he disregards those thoughts and goes back to do some readings. 

 

 

**

 

 

Two hours later, Bucky watches as Steve walks up and stands at the counter.

Bucky is ready to take the empty plate and glass but is surprised when he’s presented with a paper.

And not any paper. It’s a sketch.

“Here’s my payment.” There’s excitement in Steve’s voice.

Bucky is breathless as he sees himself in the sketch. He’s behind the counter, face down in concentration with the towel over his shoulder. The whole sketch is of his side of the shop. He’s more prominent than his surroundings but he’s blended in at the same time.

And it’s all in charcoal.

“Bucky?”

Bucky finally looks up, heart beating so fast. “Uh...I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll accept it,” Steve pleads softly.  


“Accept it?" Bucky chuckles. "I’ll fuckin' hang it up right on that wall.”

Bucky laughs in delight as he holds it up. When he looks back at Steve, he catches him gazing at Bucky. But when their eyes meet, Steve casts his eyes down quickly. 

“It’s not that great but…”

“Da Vinci’s got nothing on you, pal.”

“Now you’re just bluffing,” Steve says, chuckling.

Bucky can’t help but look back down at the sketch. He almost wants to hug it but also hold it up to revere it. It's almost a photograph.   


“I love it.” Bucky looks back at Steve. “Thanks so much. I honestly don’t know what to say.”

Steve shrugs, cheeks pink. “It’s nothing. Least I could do.”

Bucky shakes his head in awe and then puts his hand up. “Wait, I gotta check…”

He ducks under the counter and grabs his backpack, rummaging through it. “Aha!”

He pulls out a folder that’s big enough and spreads it open. “I wanna keep it here just until tomorrow. Then I’ll send Pietro to buy me a frame for it 'cause I’m so hanging this by tomorrow evening.”

He realizes that he’s been rambling right after he secures it inside the folder.

When he looks up, he finds Steve staring at him with warmth and… 

_ No that’s not… _

Bucky clears his throat and starts feeling his own face heat up and there’s nowhere to escape.

Yet he finds himself muttering, “Thank you, again.”

"You're welcome."

They both stand there, not knowing what to do next or what to say, when Steve speaks. "I'd appreciate it if you...I mean this Pietro..."

Bucky nods his head in understanding. "I'll say that it's a gift from a friend...a dear friend."

And that seems to be the right answer because it is true to what Bucky's feeling but also because Steve is beaming at him.

"Yes," Steve says. "A friend. Definitely."

 

 

**

 

 

By the end of the week, Bucky's coffee shop has four of Steve's sketches displayed on its walls.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

  
  
  


Bucky is inside in the kitchen in the back when Wanda shows up.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask…”

“What is it? Did you burn your fingers again? How many times did I tell you-“

“Who’s SR?”

Bucky frowns. “What?”

She points behind her. “All the sketches you put up around the shop are signed with SR… “

“Uh…” Bucky feels his cheeks heat up. He scrambles for a proper answer. “I told you guys. A friend.”

She nods, but her eyes are looking at one framed sketch inside. “Hmm.”

“What?”

She folds her arms over her chest. “Nothing. It’s just I’ve practically met all your friends…”

He shakes his head. “No, you haven’t.”

She shrugs and Bucky feels like it’s okay now and it’s all forgotten when Pietro comes inside like a flash, bug-eyed and breathless. 

“Pietro?”

The kid looks between them in bewilderment. He points behind him. 

“Uh-um-you wouldn’t believe who’s in the shop!”

Bucky’s heart beats madly and his ears feel hot. Could it be Steve? Did he finally decide to come in the afternoon?

He holds his breath and goes to ask but Wanda beats him to it.

“Who?” 

Pietro doesn’t answer her, eyes on Bucky. “He only wants to talk to you.”

Bucky gulps and then tries to act nonchalant. He walks by Pietro who follows him closely, almost bumping into his back. 

And when he goes back to the front, Bucky stops in his tracks for just a split second before schooling his expression and coming to stand right before Iron Man himself, Tony Stark.

Bucky clears his throat and smiles. “What can I do for you, Sir?”

Tony Stark takes off his sunglasses and is about to speak when an overexcited guy asks him for a selfie. Tony winks his way, obliges the guy before turning back to Bucky. His face changes to seriousness so fast it jars Bucky and impresses him at the same time.

“You the manager?”

“Yes. I’m the owner actually.”

“Hmm.”

“Tony…” a timid looking guy says next to him. Bucky has just noticed him. He had a graying hair that curls on top, some curls covering the side of his eyeglasses. He must be his assistant or something but he doesn’t give that vibe either. 

“So what can I do for you?” Bucky ask, cleaning his hands on his apron to keep his nerves at bay.

“I’d like to order, please.”

Bucky nods. “Sure. Would you like our special today?”

“You tell me. You got something special that keeps a man coming here in the middle of the night for two months straight?”

Bucky stills and for one split second, he feels the color drains from his face. It hit him like a bucket of cold water. 

He hopes it doesn’t show on his face. He is a professional after all. 

Bucky doesn’t take the bait. He was raised well, and not even a snarky billionaire is gonna change that. 

He inhales deeply and smiles. “We’ve got the caramel macchiato which we don’t usually offer. Our black coffee is the winner here. I’d recommend it.”

He can see from the corner of his eye that the other man is already face-palming. 

Iron Man himself keeps staring at Bucky boldly, and Bucky gets the cup ready, eyes staring back. 

“For here or to go?”

Tony Stark chews on his lip before answering in a clipped tone. “Black coffee. To go. You think I’d stay here? People won’t stop taking selfies.”

“Fair enough,” he says, smiling politely. 

He gets to it and Tony hands the money but Bucky puts his hand up. “It’s on the house.”

Tony looks furious all of a sudden. “No. I’m paying.”

Bucky grabs the glass jar he set up for donations. “Here. Goes to good causes, I assure you.”

Tony Stark gives him a cold stare before stuffing his money in the jar. 

Bucky smiles widely. “Thanks.”

The antsy man grabs him by the arm. “Let’s go, Tony.”

Bucky watches them leave and a couple of teenage boys follow and he can see them behind the glass taking more selfies.

Bucky’s smile falls as he realizes what just happened. His heart feels heavy and it’s only when Pietro gets in his line of sight that he snaps out of it.

“What was  _ that _ all about?” He whispers as he looks back at the door.

Bucky shrugs. “Beats me.”

“God...I knew he was arrogant but this is just...ugh! Plain asshole.”

Bucky pats him on the shoulder. “Come on. Customers are coming up.”

He goes to the back and tries to regulate his breathing. He takes a ten minute break just to compose himself. To process the fact that he’s on  _ their _ radar. That Steve maybe-no, definitely-has talked about him. About his nights here at the coffee shop. With Bucky.

And all this time Bucky had thought that his nights with Steve were personal. Private. Just for them.

“What the hell was I thinking? God…” he runs his hands through his hair. “I’m such an idiot, I swear to God.”

He puts the bag of flour away. He doesn’t feel like baking cookies. At all.

 

 

**

 

 

Pietro is flipping chairs to sweep under the table. “I still don’t understand...like... _ what the hell? _ Why was he such a jerk? And to you? Of all people? Just like that?”   


It’s the end of the day and it’s almost ten. No one is around and it seems like no one will be either. 

Bucky wipes the table in the corner and sighs loudly. “Let it go, Pietro.”

“It’s called rich people syndrome,” Wanda comments from behind the counter, putting on her jacket, ready to leave.

Pietro piles the plates from another table in his hands and turns around when all of a sudden, there’s a loud crash sound. 

Bucky jerks back at the loud jarring sound of the plates smashed on the floor. He looks up and sees Pietro’s mouth wide open, hands empty of those plates, staring at the door. 

There’s Steve standing there inside the shop. Bucky didn’t hear him come in. There is a troubled look on his face. 

Bucky is startled. This isn’t the usual time of the visits.

“Hey, Bucky. Can we talk?” Steve asks. Then his eyes dart to the twins. “In private…”

Bucky doesn’t look away but he can feel Wanda rummaging in the back before springing from behind the counter and grabbing her brother by the arm.

“Come on, Pietro.”

“But...that’s-"

“We’re late. Gotta get home.  _ Now _ .”

Bucky watches as Steve steps away from the door, smiling politely at the twins. Pietro stares at Steve with his jaw open before Wanda yanks him hard and closes the door of the shop behind them. 

And now it’s only them. Even though there’s the faint sound of music playing, Bucky feels the silence between them deafening.

When Steve makes few steps towards him, Bucky jumps back to life. He resumes wiping the table. 

Without looking, he says, “You’re kinda early today? I’m afraid I don’t have cookies.”

“Bucky…”

Bucky clears his throat and puts the chairs back to their places, dish rag on shoulder. 

“Yeah?”

Steve looks broken as he walks up to him, stopping near the table he’s at. “I just found out and I’m so sorry about today.”

He kind of suspected it to be his reasoning for coming early. It still makes Bucky flush in embarrassment. He wasn't the one who made that crude remark. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” 

Bucky doesn’t know where to put his hands, so he holds the back of the chair he just put down. 

“Listen…”

Bucky can’t handle this sort of confrontation, so he grabs the rag from his shoulder and resumes cleaning the table even though it’s spotless. He feels Steve walk up to him, right until he’s standing across from him.

“Bucky, can you…” And Bucky feels a hand atop his, halting his cleaning. 

Bucky stills before he looks up and withdraws his hand quickly. He clears his throat and folds his arms over his chest. 

Anxiously waiting.

“Ever since I came out of the ice," Steve starts. "I’ve been in that tower. Just mainly leaving it to either jog or fight. I'm friends with _them_ because my circumstances dictated it. Sure...I like them-I'm closer to some than others- and I'd fight for them and protect them with my life. But I never _chose_ them." Then he takes a deep breath and continues, "But ever since I stepped into your shop… our...I mean my time with you, our conversations...My time spent here every night...it's the most refreshing part of my day."

Bucky smiles sadly.

Steve continues in a soft voice. "I cherish it. Dearly. That’s why I kept it to myself-”

“Steve-”

“No, wait. I didn’t tell anyone about this shop or... _ you _ for that matter-my friendship with you-because I wanted to keep something for me.  _ For myself _ . Just me.”

Bucky gulps, not knowing what to say to that and trying to calm his own erratic heartbeat down. 

Steve’s hand reaches for the edge of the table, holding it. “It wasn’t because I was embarrassed by you. Not at all. I swear to you.”

“I know that. Of course,” Bucky breathes. 

“I chose you, Bucky. To be a friend of mine. And I never meant to hurt you. Truly.”

Bucky shakes his head. “You _didn’t_ , Steve.”

Relief washes over Steve’s face as he exhales loudly. “Really?”

Bucky wants to hug him so bad. “Of course you didn’t." And to lighten the mood, he adds, "You’re being very dramatic.”

Steve chuckles. “So I’ve been told.”

Bucky shrugs and casts his eyes down. He decides to be truthful too. "I just...I wasn’t hurt by what he said. I just thought I was being made fun of, which is not a good thing to feel. I felt embarrassed more than anything."

"Which is why I just punched him in the face."

Bucky looks up, eyes wide. "You didn't..."

"I sure did." And Steve flexes his right hand fingers. Bucky notices the slight coloring of a bruise. He almost goes to touch it but stops himself.

"You okay?"

Steve nods. "I heal fast." When he looks up back at Bucky, he smirks. "Tony doesn't."

Bucky chuckles in spite of himself. "You shouldn't have."

"Banner told me everything. I’m glad he was there. Plus, it serves him right for tracking my every move without telling me. Apparently, I've been under his surveillance for God knows how long."

Bucky frowns but then it clicks in his brain. "Wait. Did you say Banner?"

"Yeah. He was with him here. He sends his apologies by the way."

"Are you telling me that I met the Hulk?"

Steve smiles. "Yes."

"So...He could've hulked out inside my shop?" Bucky asks, wondering.

"Nah."

Then they both burst into pure joyful laughter. 

When they recover, Steve steps from around the table. 

“So...we’re good?”

Bucky’s heart breaks because there’s so much doubt and fear and hope in his voice. And Bucky finds himself reaching and putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“We were already good and always will be.”

Steve gives him a bright smile and Bucky pulls his hand back before he does anything embarrassing. 

“You gotta know, Bucky…”

“What?”

“I’d never hurt you and I promise that what happened today will never happen again.”

Bucky blushes and smiles. He looks anywhere but at that tender-looking face and his eyes end up glancing at the clock on the wall. 

“You willing to wait around until I bake those cookies?”

“You bet!” Then Steve clears his throat. “Do you...do you mind if I join you? I won’t mess up your kitchen or anything, I’ll just watch and we can talk-”

“Steve.”

Steve gulps. “Yes?”

“You can come in and watch how the magic happens.”

They both chuckle as Bucky beckons Steve to follow him to the kitchen in the back.

“Gotta warn you though, Rogers.”

“Yeah?”

“If you touch anything in my kitchen, I'm kicking you out.”

Steve puts his hands up as he follows a smiling Bucky. “I’ll keep them up the whole time.”

Bucky laughs out loud. “Idiot.”

It ends up being Bucky’s favorite night.

And he secretly hoped that it was Steve’s too.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

Bucky is pacing and finally decides to look away. 

“Turn it off.”

“But we gotta see if they’re-”

“I said turn it off, Pietro or put on your headphones. I don’t wanna know.”

He puts his apron on forcefully and catches the sympathy in Wanda’s eyes. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Bucky clears his throat and ignores her remark. “Come on. We have work to do.”

Bucky loses himself to work and tries not to think or remember the debris and Iron Man blasting away some life form or Steve jumping from some building. It’s all over the news. And Pietro had to broadcast it all through his iPhone. 

The footage will be seared into his brain and he really doesn’t want that. He wants to forget and pretend that Steve is safe and sound in the Tower and not in some far away land fighting off monsters. 

 

It’s been two weeks of this and Bucky couldn't function well. He tries to lose himself in work and studies but his mind would wander to Steve. Even his research paper is suffering. He would download the lecture of the week but his eyes would wander to the door every few seconds. And sometimes he would find himself staring at the table Steve sits in every time he visits.

One day he finds himself in the back taking a five minute break. He notices the sketch that Steve gave him. Bucky had framed it and put it up right above where he makes those cookies. 

His fingers hover but never dares to touch.

“He’s going to be fine.”

He jolts and turns to find Wanda looking at him, a mug in her hand. She hands it over to him. 

“He’s Captain America. He survived so much. What’s another attack?” And she shrugs, crossing her eyes.

It makes him laugh for the first time in days.

 

 

**

 

 

The next day, right around midnight, Bucky is sweeping the floor of his shop. His heart is heavy and at that moment he’s just being mechanical about everything. As soon as he’s done cleaning up, he pulls down the curtains. 

He then wipes the counter one more time before glancing again at Steve’s table. That’s what he calls it anyway. He smiles sadly and then turns off the lights, heading to the back to go upstairs to his place.

A knock at the door stops him. He pauses. No one stops by at this time. It's almost one in the morning. The knock is persistent. Without turning on the lights, he grabs the baseball bat he keeps under the counter and moves silently to the door. He reaches out to peek through the curtain. 

“Steve?”

Bucky quickly unlocks the door and moves aside as Steve- in all his Captain America gear-steps inside the shop.

Steve staggers until he’s on the nearest chair. Bucky drops the bat and hurries to help him sit. He can’t see clearly in the dark so he runs to turn on some of the lights. Then he approaches Steve and goes to touch the guy to check but withdraws immediately when it’s clear that Steve is hurt. 

“Steve? Hey...”

Steve looks up, kicking the shield aside. “Don’t worry, Buck. Just a scratch.”

“A scratch…” And Bucky looks over him before sprinting to close the door and lock it. He pulls down the curtains again. He takes one final look outside the windows and finds no one. He’s semi-relieved but there’s still the injured Captain.

Bucky kneels on the floor, knees cold as he reaches and sees the gash on the stomach and thigh and the cuts on the Captain’s face. 

“What are you doing here?” Bucky asks, softly, as he puts the shield away, feeling rattled a bit that he was actually touching that thing.

Steve chuckles softly. “Had to get my usual cookies.”

Bucky gives him a flat look before shaking his head. “Jesus...You’re an idiot.”

Steve shrugs and that apparently makes him wince.

Bucky’s worry is only intensifying but it won’t do to panic. 

He stands up. It won’t do any good to stay in that spot. Bucky turns off the lights and goes to help him up. The place now is only illuminated by the light behind the counter. 

“Come on. Let’s go.”

Steve looks up at him, face tired. “Where to?”

Bucky huffs. “Up. My place. It won’t do to have you sit here.”

He puts the Captain’s arm around his own neck. He tries to walk them together because Steve is limping. 

“But my cookies,” Steve whines right to Bucky’s face. 

Bucky tries not to laugh or think of the close proximity of those lips. 

“I didn’t bake any today.” He goes behind the counter, locks the register and turns the rest of the lights off. 

“Why?” Steve asks in a tone so scandalized. 

“What do ya think, Captain?” He walks them inside and up the stairs which proves harder than he thought. 

“Sorry I’ve been away for a while,” Steve whispers.

“Jesus..." He sighs as he helps him up the last few steps. "You were saving the world, Rogers. So shut up.”

Steve chuckles as he leans on Bucky while the latter tries to open the door to his apartment. Bucky is immensely glad he’s cleaned it up earlier that morning. 

He guides Steve to sit on the comfy couch. Then Bucky goes and brings a bowl of warm water and a soft small towel. He sets them up on the coffee table and looks at a very tired Captain America. 

Steve’s closed his eyes and Bucky’s heart breaks and not for the first time that night. So he kneels at the feet of this great man.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?” And he opens his eyes slowly.

Bucky gives him a soft smile. “You should’ve gone to the doctor. Don’t they have one in that tower of yours?”

Steve smiles back. “Don’t worry, Buck. I heal fast.”

Raising a brow, Bucky asks, “Oh yeah? How fast?”

“A couple of hours.”

Bucky looks over him again. “These look like they need more than two hours, Steve.” 

Steve shrugs. 

Bucky folds his lips in, assessing the situation. He touches Steve’s shoulder. 

“You gotta at least take this off.”

Steve bends over and Bucky gets up and tries to unzip the suit. 

After loud winces and groans from Steve and apologies from Bucky, he finally gets the top off.  Bucky starts wiping the blood, apologizing every step of the way. 

There’s dry blood all over his torso. And Bucky takes a deep breath before starting to clean up the wounds. He makes sure to stay away from the bruises. 

 

Fifteen minutes later and he’s done. He’s patched him up as best as he can. He’s no medic. But he did his best. When he looks up to reassure Steve, he finds the man asleep. His head keeps lolling back. 

Bucky smiles and before he gets up, he reaches for the bruise on his cheeks and touches it very lightly. 

"Why are you really here?" Bucky whispers.

Then he looks away and gets up, picks the bowl that contains pink water now, and heads to the bathroom. He puts everything in the sink. He washes everything and after washing his hands, he heads back, grabbing the Afghan his mom left for him. 

He debates moving Steve to lie on his back but figures he’d rather not wake him up. He needs to rest. So he ends up covering Steve who's sound asleep.

Bucky checks the time and it’s around one-forty. He figures he can do it quickly before the Captain wakes up.

So, he tiptoes out the place and goes downstairs. He turns on the lights in the kitchen and puts on his apron. 

He chuckles in relief as he pulls out the cookies' ingredients. 

“Time to bake.”

 

 

**

 

 

Bucky is wiping his hands on his apron before pulling out a tray. He sets the cookies on the baking sheet before putting them in the oven.

Taking off his apron, he decides to go up to check on Steve. 

He finds him still asleep. So Bucky goes and pulls out spare fresh towels and some fresh sweat pants and a t-shirt. He hopes they’ll do. He puts them on the bed. 

Passing by a sleeping Steve, Bucky goes back outside and descends the stairs to the cafe’s kitchen. 

The cookies are almost done. He warms milk for both of them and hops on the counter waiting for the oven to ring. 

The humming of the fridge and the smell of baked cookies soothes him. A calm envelopes him. So he closes his eyes and breathes deeply in relief.

“Hey.”

Bucky jolts so hard he almost falls off the counter. “Jesus Christ!”

He looks up upon hearing a slight chuckle and finds half dressed Captain America. He has his hand up on the door-frame. He seems to be breathing heavily and Bucky jumps off the counter and heads toward him.

“What are you doing up? Go back upstairs.”

“I’m good.”

Bucky narrows his eyes at him. And Steve puts his hands up. “I swear. Here. Look.”

And he pulls at the several bandages on his torso. Bucky bends over and marvels at how they’re almost healed. They look like a scar fading. 

“Wow.” Then he stands straight folding his arms over his chest. “Still. You should rest.”

“I told you I wanted my cookies.”

“They’re in the oven.”

Steve narrows his eyes at him this time. “Thought you didn’t make any.”

“I didn’t and now I am.”

He can feel himself flushing and there’s a blush coloring Steve’s face.  So Bucky naturally has to send him away. “Go upstairs. Take a shower. I already left some clean clothes for you.”

It takes him a second to realize that maybe Steve doesn’t want to stay the night. Or stay for few more hours. 

Humiliation is descending upon him when, fortunately, Steve smiles and walks backwards. “Okay, chef Barnes.”

And that’s when the oven timer rings, and Bucky sighs in relief.

 

 

**

 

 

Bucky closes the door of his apartment after him, making sure not to spill the milk. Putting the tray of two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies on the coffee table, Bucky listens for movements. There’s the sound of shower running. 

Bucky nods, happy that Steve listened, before it hit him. Captain America is taking a shower in his own bathroom. 

“Jesus…” he breathes, running his hands through his hair. 

 

 

**

 

 

Bucky is sitting on his couch, legs folded under him. The laptop is in his hands. He’s reading materials for the next class when the door to his room opens. He turns and holds his breath. Steve is standing there, looking all soft and clean and very, very shy. He’s pulling at the t-shirt that’s clinging to him as if painted on his body.

“It’s tight but it’s okay.”

Bucky only then remembers the wounds. He puts his laptop away and gets up. “No, it’s not. I’ll get you a bigger one.”

“It’s fine, Bucky,” Steve says as he grabs Bucky’s arm when he passes him by. 

Bucky blurts, “But your wounds and bruises.”

And just as easily, Steve lifts up the t-shirt showing a very healed skin. It’s as if nothing has happened to it at all. 

“Huh.” And Bucky finds himself reaching out and touching the same places he cleaned up an hour ago. “That’s so weird.” He chuckles lightly to himself. 

He looks up and realizes how close they are. The two of them are standing right in each others' space. 

Bucky can't handle the warm look Steve is giving him. He looks away and almost runs to the living room. 

“Here. Your cookies. Are. I mean... I baked some cookies. Ta da!”

He opens his arms wide, almost flailing because he doesn’t know how to forget the strange or awkward moment they just had. 

Steve gives him a look that Bucky can’t read before shaking his head and casting his eyes down. “Yeah, Bucky. I found you earlier downstairs baking.”

Bucky doesn’t know what to say to that except watch as Steve walks carefully until he sits on the couch. 

“Aren’t you gonna join me? I won’t eat all of them, I swear.” And he puts his hands up. 

Bucky smiles and sighs before going around the table and sitting next to him, making sure there’s a space between them.

Steve picks up a cookie and puts it all in his mouth. He moans dramatically and Bucky shakes his head at him. 

“So good. Did you...there’s a hint of coconut?”

“Good thing your taste buds are intact.” 

They both laugh at that before Bucky touches Steve’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Steve only nods.

Bucky turns on the TV and they sit there in a comfortable silence eating the cookies and drinking the warm milk.

 

 

**

 

 

“Okay...” Bucky is standing over his bed, holding extra blankets. “Here,” And he puts them on the edge of the bed. “These are extra in case you get cold.”

Steve gives him a confused look. “Uh...I run hot, Bucky.”

He rolls his eyes. “Fine, Captain.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

Bucky points over his shoulder. “I’ll take the couch. You take the bed.”

And it’s like Steve insulted him with that horrified look on his face. “No. Absolutely not!”

“You said that you don’t want to go back to the Tower at the moment. Plus, you’re tired. You’re wounded-”

“Was.”

“Fine. _Was_. Just take the bed. You’re my guest.”

“Bucky,” And Steve folds his arms over his chest. “You’re not taking the couch.  _ I’m _ taking the couch.”

“Steve, ugh. No.” And he surprises himself when he takes Steve by the shoulders and pushes him from around the bed until he’s on the right side. “Sleep. Rest.”

Steve actually stands rigid and when Bucky tries to push him down to sit, he doesn’t move.

“Wow. Way to make me feel weak, Rogers.”

“I’m not moving until you take the bed.”

Bucky sighs, holding the area between his eyes. “Well, it’s...it’s a big bed…”

When he looks at Steve, he’s already heading to the living room. 

“No, Rogers. _Fine_. We’ll both take the bed.”

Steve turns around. “You really don’t have to do this, Buck.”

Bucky notices how red Steve’s ears are. Maybe he’s embarrassed by this situation too.  They both are apparently. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“I’ll stay on my side, I promise,” Steve says, cheeks slightly pink.  


“I should warn you though..." Bucky points at him. "I move around when I sleep.”

And then suddenly he flushes not really knowing why he said that or how it might sound.  

Fortunately, Steve chuckles. “Okay, Bucky.”

Bucky goes to his usual side of the bed and Steve goes to the other side. 

Bucky feels his heart beating so fast he thinks he’ll faint. So, he blurts, “I’ll get me some water.”

“Okay.”

He does spring out of the bedroom and heads to the water jug he keeps in the living room. He chugs a full glass and shakes his limbs. Then he keeps pacing in the living room for around ten minutes.   


“It’s fine. He’s probably asleep by now. He’s so tired.”

_ Wrong. _

Steve is lying down, cell phone in hand, looking very... domesticated. 

“Don’t tell me there’s another mission or something,” Bucky says, trying to make it a joke but can’t help the seriousness in his voice.

“Just Natasha.”

“Black Widow?”

“Yeah.” And Steve sighs.

Bucky sees that his mind is preoccupied and uses it to slide into bed. He makes sure there’s a big space between them. 

“Glad it’s not another mission.”

“Nah...she just gave me an earful because I didn’t get to the clinic in the Tower.”

“She’s got a point.”

“She worries. A Lot. Banner worries too.” Then he feels Steve reach for the bed stand. “Sorry, it’s on silent mode now.”

Bucky rests his head back on the pillow and stares at the ceiling. He thinks about what Steve has just said. 

And suddenly all the pent up worry comes back. This whole night. This whole ordeal of seeing an injured Captain America. Of seeing his _friend_ injured. 

Bucky closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He does it again before admitting softly.

“The past few weeks...I was so worried.” He clears his throat. “I was so worried.”

Steve doesn’t say anything back but Bucky feels him move and turn toward him. He can feel that gaze directed at him. 

“I’m sorry.”

Bucky closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I...I couldn’t watch the news coverage. It was...I just couldn’t watch you get hurt. I was up for two days straight.”

“Buck…”

He can feel his eyes burning and he doesn’t know why he’s getting emotional right next to the person who’s the cause of it all. The longing. The warmth he’s been feeling whenever Steve showed up. He feels suffocated with it and doesn’t know what to do with it. He can’t have real feelings-actual feelings- for Steve Rogers. 

_ He’s Captain America for God’s sake! _

Bucky feels really stupid and it’s awkward already, him being literally in bed with him. He goes to move but he feels a hand on his arm. He turns slowly and finds Steve on his side, closer than few seconds ago.

“I’m sorry I worried you.”

Bucky can’t have those blue eyes looking at him that way. He feels his face burning and regrets every word that came out of his mouth seconds ago. 

“It’s...uh...It’s alright. I’m overreacting.” 

Steve shakes his head before giving Bucky a sad smile. 

“I’m so sorry. I can handle worrying Nat or Banner and definitely Tony...I'm okay with that. But I can’t have you worried about me. I am deeply sorry.”

“Steve…”

“That’s why…” And Steve reaches out and Bucky freezes not knowing what to do or what Steve is going to do. 

Steve’s hand brushes against his cheek. The back of his hand is smooth even though it was bloody and bruised mere hours ago.

“That’s why I came here as soon as the Quinjet landed. I couldn’t…” And then Steve moves closer and rests his forehead against Bucky’s.

Bucky stills and closes his eyes. Without a second thought, he holds Steve's hand.    


“I was worried too,” Steve whispers. 

“About what?” Bucky asks softly.

“I was worried I wasn’t going to see you again.”

Bucky opens his eyes and finds Steve cast his eyes down and move slightly back. He lets go of Bucky’s hand and Bucky can see his cheeks flush. 

“Really?” Bucky asks, unable to mask the disbelief in his voice.

Steve takes a deep breath but still won’t look at Bucky. “I have...remember…” Then he face-palms, letting out a shaky laugh. “God...I can’t speak.”

Bucky’s hand seems to be having a mind of its own when it reaches Steve’s hand, pulling it away from that face.

He silently encourages him and then Steve keeps staring at him as he speaks again. “All those nights I visited the cafe...I would always return to the Tower...to my room and sleep peacefully.”

“That’s good, Steve,” he says, smiling in reassurance.

“No, that’s not...what I’m trying to say is that it’s all because of you, Bucky. I…”

Bucky frowns trying to decipher what Steve is trying to say and to ignore the voice ringing in his head. The voice that says that Steve Rogers has feelings for him. 

_ No way...nope! _

Because it’s Bucky. Nothing goes his way. Not usually.

“You know what…” Steve mutters before he leans closely and is mere inches from him before delving in and giving Bucky a quick peck on the mouth. 

Bucky freezes and doesn’t process what just happened. 

Steve stares at him for few seconds before his eyes widen. “Oh- oh. Uh. I’m sorry. I-oh God, I’m sorry Bucky-I should’ve asked for your permission first-“

And Bucky ignores what his mind is telling him and just follows his heart. 

He shuts Steve up, grabbing him by the collar and kissing him on the mouth. 

He lingers. He kisses him properly. 

When he pulls away, his eyes stare at that mouth. He brings his thumb to caress those lips. 

He thinks he's probably dreaming. He must be. 

But those lips feel real under his thumb. 

"Can you..." Steve breathes. "Can you kiss me again?"

Bucky chuckles and nods. Steve eagerly meets him half way. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss. 

Once they pull apart, Steve brushes Bucky's hair back. 

"I've always wanted to touch your hair."

Bucky smiles and closes his eyes. 

"Would you stay up with me, Steve?"

"Always."

Bucky buries himself under Steve's chin. He's enveloped in those protective arms and it's a bliss.

And for the first time in his life, Bucky sleeps soundly the whole night. 

They both do.

He doesn't open his shop the next day.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are LOVE.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [夜未眠](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367548) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)




End file.
